Love Is Brightest In The Dark
by avatarfan16
Summary: A 100 drabbles series of pure Toph and Aang. Becuase there aren't enough taang fics. Romance and Hilarity will follow. TAANG Ch.: Toph has been gone less than a day, and already Aang is starting to lose it.
1. The Best Medicine

1Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender

The Best Medicine

The metal hinges screeched as Katara closed the door behind her. Sokka was waiting in the hallway, already in his Fire Nation clothes, his back pressed against the wall. "How is he?" he asked.

Katara shook her head, "Not so good" she replied. "He's got some pretty serious injuries; it will take a while for him to recover." Sokka lowered his head, his expression grim. Katara pulled some clothes from beneath her cloak, "Could you help him get his clothes on, it may be a bit difficult for him in his condition. Then we should bring him on deck for some fresh air."

Her brother nodded. "No problem sis" he said, taking the clothes from her. Tucking the clothes under his arm, Sokka entered Aang's room and shut it behind him.

Katara wrapped her cloak tightly around herself, despite their name, these Fire Nation ships, were terribly drafty. She then decided to head above deck herself, and warm herself in the sun.

"Thanks for helping me Sokka" Aang mumbled to the warrior next to him.

"No problem buddy" he said back. After several awkward moments, they finally managed to get Aang into his Fire Nation attire. As Katara had instructed, the two were now on their way above deck to get some air that didn't smell like coal.

Aang hobbled along on his staff, already he was panting slightly and sweating a bit. This didn't go unnoticed by Sokka, who was walking but a few steps behind the injured Avatar. When they reached the stairs, he wondered if Aang would be able to make the short climb. But he did.

Toph had been leaning on the railing of the ship, also in her Fire Nation dress. Suddenly she sensed someone coming on deck. Her eyes widened in realization, she may have been unused to metal, but there was no mistaking those dainty footsteps.

Without her being aware, her feet started moving towards him. "AANG!" she cried, wrapping her arms around his neck, and pulling him into a hug.

"T-Toph?" he asked uncertainly, heat rising to his face.

In response, the earthbender just hugged his neck tighter. "How do you feel?" she asked back.

Slowly, Aang brought his hands up, and folded them around her tiny frame, completing the hug. "Much better" he answered bashfully. Toph could feel a blush in her cheeks and was positive that the color of her face was matching her dress.

Unbeknownst to the two preteens, Katara and Sokka had been watching the whole time. Sokka was shocked that Aang, was still standing. "I don't get it, a minute ago he looked like he was about to keel over any second. And now he's magically healed, what's up with that?" he asked Katara.

Katara just smiled and shrugged, "Well; love is the best medicine."

**First of all I just want to say sorry to all the nice people who reviewed my last drabble fic. Your kind words will not be forgotten. But it just didn't feel like a good first chapter, but if want it back, just say so and I will repost it. Season three starts today!!!**

**P.S. I just want to thank** **xcgirl08 who is an excellent Taang Author and artist. This fic was inspired by one of her artwork called 'Daily Dose of Vitamin C' When I saw it, I always imagined that Toph was smiling and blushing, because she was relieved that Aang was alright and hadn't been killed. Xcgirl08 id you're reading this I just want to say, I'm a big fan of all your work and I hope you continue.**


	2. Toph's New Tat

1**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the last airbender**

Toph's New Tat

Tattoos are by nature, a sign rebellion. Something Toph always stood for. A way of defying authority, or telling Mommy and Daddy you're all grown up. Something Toph had always wanted to prove.

"_Why didn't I think of it before?" _Toph asked aloud, smacking herself on the forehead.

When Toph made the decision to get a tattoo, she decided to go to the only person she knew, who had any experience with tattoos. And the only person who might be able to help her. Still, tattoos weren't very common in proper society, and generally frowned upon, so when Toph told Aang she wanted a tattoo, he was surprised to say the least.

"You want a _what_?" he asked, thinking he ad misheard.

"I want a tattoo" she repeated. "And I want you to do it" she added.

"But...why?"

Toph sighed and put her hands on her hips, "Because I'm want to show my parents I'm not a child anymore...Plus I wanna freak 'em out a little."

"But you're a great earthbender and they know it, I'm sure that's enough."

'Obviously, it wasn't' she thought bitterly. "So will you do it?" she asked.

Aang scratched the back of his head, "I don't know..." he said slowly.

Toph stamped her foot into the ground, "Listen up Twinkle-toes, you're going to be spending your afternoon one of two ways. One is spent giving me a tattoo. And the other is spent running earthbending drills until you spew up breakfast. So what will it be?"

"Fine, but first you need to need to know the risks of tattoo ownership."

The next twenty minutes were perhaps the longest and most boring twenty minutes of the earthbender's life. A dull lecture of hygiene (something she had never been a fan of), and of the risks. It didn't matter though, since Toph was only listening every other word that came from the airbender's mouth.

"Now it's very important that you blah, cause if you blah happens to blah, then you'll have to blah. The best way to avoid this is blah every now and then and make sure to blah, blah, blah."

"Any questions?" he asked, looking up from his manual. The blind girl was snoozing peacefully on the ground, her head supported by a rock.

* * *

"Okay, so where do you want it?" Aang asked her.

Toph rolled up her sleeve, "Right here" she answered pointing to her bicep.

"Alright then" he muttered. Aang took a sterilized needle and gently dipped it in a bowl of red dye. "Do you know what you want?" he asked.

"Nothing girly" she said hotly. She paused. "And no arrows either."

Aang quickly dabbed some antiseptic on her upper arm, his other hand held the needle that hovered just above. "I'm going to start now" he informed her, giving Toph time to brace for the pain.

Toph just smirked, "Ink me up, baby."

The needle, pierced her skin, making her wince sightly. Yet the next one wasn't as painful, nor the next. After the seventh or eighth there was no pain at all. Aa he worked, Aang began to explain the folklore and spiritual uses of tattoos. It was actually quite interesting and certainly held her attention longer than the boring hygiene lecture. Plus it kept her mind off the pain.

* * *

"Finished" he announced, wiping her arm with yet another antiseptic rag.

Toph rolled down her sleeve, before stretching her arm. "Thanks Twinkle-toes" she said briskly, as she grinning at the thought of what her parents would say when they saw that their pure and innocent daughter had _tainted _her skin. "What does it say anyway?" Toph asked, realizing she didn't even know what had been engraved into her skin.

Aang's cheeks started burning, as he once again scratched the back of his head. "Well...um...it says...um...

"WE"RE BACK!"

The young benders turned their attention to Sokka and Katara who had just returned from gathering firewood, their arms heavy with wood.

Toph immediately ran over to the two siblings. "HEY GUYS CHECK OUT MY NEW TATTOO!" she cried joyfully, pulling up her sleeve to show them. Both Katara and Sokka leaned in closer to read–

_AANG_

_TOPH_

The name was encased in a little red heart. Katara looked up, and saw Aang shaking his head side to side, mouthing the words _No, No, No_

"You guys like it! Aang did it, isn't it cool?"

"Uh...it's great Toph,. It's totally you." she complimented. The waterbender then left the blind girl to go stand next to Aang. "You know, if Toph finds out what you wrote, she'll kill you" she whispered, not wanting Toph to overhear.

Aang smiled, "Worth it."

**Chapter two is now up, and thank you for your kind reviews last chapter. I was watching a documentary on tattoos when this story came to mind. I hope you like it.**


	3. Ladies Choice

1Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the last airbender

Ladies Choice

* * *

"DANCE WITH ME KUZON!"

"NO ME!"

"COME ON, LET'S DANCE KUZON!"

"Hey now, don't worry, I'll dance with all of you" Aang, or "Kuzon" said to the growing crowd of fire nation girls.

Toph sat at one of her earthen tables, glowering at the airbender, feet firmly planted as she listened to the conversation across the room. To her left, she could hear more fire nation fangirls babbling, and listened as she quietly sipped her punch.

"That new guy is _so _cute!"

Toph blew some bangs out of her face. "Puh-lease"

"And what a smooth dancer."

"I'm gonna do it, I'm gonna go dance with him."

"Me too."

Toph felt the two girls footsteps as they went and joined, the rest of the girls huddled around Aang. Toph rolled her eyes, (or at least she thought she did, to be honest she could never tell if she was able to). _"Dance with me Kuzon!" _Toph mocked, as she imitated the girls' irritating high pitched voices. _"No dance with me, I've always wanted to dance with a jelly boned wimp."_

Even from across the cave and without her sight, Toph could tell that Aang was enjoying the attention from all the girls. 'Stupid Twinkle-toes' she thought, 'He thinks he's such hot stuff. He wouldn't be so smooth if a real woman danced with him.'

Suddenly an evil smirk crept to her lips, as a wicked idea came to her head. Toph downed the rest of he punch, and stood up. The earthbender straightened, her headband, 'Let's see how much of a ladies man you are _Kuzon'_ she thought, pushing her bangs behind her ears. With a plan forming, Toph sauntered over to the forest of girls that surrounded Aang, pushing her way through. "Watch out! Coming through! Make way! Step aside!" she said knocking other girls out of her way.

Finally making her way to the center of the crowd, where Aang stood. Toph grabbed his collar, and started dragging him, "Come on, you're dancing with me" she stated. An immediate cry of protest came from the rest of the females.

"Hey, we were here first!"

He was supposed to dance with us!"

"Yeah, go find your own hot man!"

"Actually Toph, I kinda said I would dance with them" Aang said, scratching the back of his bushy head.

Toph just sidled up to him, batting her eyelashes,( or at least she thought she was, she couldn't tell that either), "But Kuzon" Toph whined, "You promised me you'd only dance with me?"

"I...did?"

"See I knew you'd remember, now let's hit the floors!" Toph shouted, pulling Aang away from the girls. Toph and Aang made it to the dance floors, just as a particularly fast paced song started up. "Come on _Kuzon _let's see your moves" she giggled, as they started to move with the music.

"Dip me" she ordered, Aang then lowered her for a moment, before pulling her back up. "Now let's spin." Toph did not make this dance easy for him, for she asked that she be dipped, spun, and tossed every few seconds.

By the time the song ended, Aang was completely exhausted, and was panting heavily. "Now that was fun!" she cried, a little red in the face from all the spinning.

"ALRIGHT!" Sokka hollered from up on the band stage, "THIS NEXT ONE IS LADIES CHOICE!"

"Well–uh...thanks for the dance Toph" said Aang, as he turned to leave.

But before he could, Toph grabbed his wrist, and using her earthbender strength pulled their bodies together. "W–Wha–What are you doing Toph?" he stammered, his face going red from the closeness.

Toph smirked, "I believe the man said 'ladies choice' and guess what Twinkle-toes?" She paused for dramatic effect. "I choose you" she finished, tapping him on the nose.

The band now started playing a much slower song. 'Time to make him sweat' she cackled in her mind. Toph took one of Aang's hands, and placed it at her hip. Instantly, she could feel his body heat start to rise, and had in fact started to perspire. The two benders began to sway softly on the dance floor, moving in perfect harmony.

Toph then rested her head on his chest. Her smirk grew bigger, as she heard his heart pounding against her ear. Finally the last note of the song faded into the air, and the two pulled apart.

"T–Toph I–uh..."

"Thank for the dance, my good hot man" said Toph, pleased with herself that she had reduce the mighty Avatar into an awkward prepubescent boy. Getting one last idea, Toph got up on her tippy toes, and gave him a light peck on the cheek.

"Still want to dance with those other girls?" she asked.

Aang shook his head no.

* * *

**I loved the headband episode, it totally rocked. Though it should have Aang and Toph dancing, and we all know it.**


	4. My Arm

1Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the last airbender

My Arm

* * *

'I don't get it' Aang thought miserably, 'why doesn't Toph want to hold my arm.' Aang watched as the dark haired earthbender held tightly onto Sokka's arm, the dock creaking beneath him, as he dragged his feet. They had ben in the fishing village for only a moment, and already Toph was once again hanging on Sokka's arm like she always did.

So depressed by the sight on two so close, Aang didn't even notice Katara buying a dark robe, and a shady hat.

'What's wrong with my arm?' he whined in his head, he then glared at the back of Sokka's head, 'And what's so great about his?' he spat.

The jealous Avatar squinted at the arm, to which Toph was currently latched on to. He noticed a generous supply of muscle built around it. Aang looked down at his own, biceps, placing his left hand on it as he flexed.

It was small and stringy, barely noticeable. He frowned, he had been working out for weeks, straining to build some muscle on his stick-like arm. He lifted weights and did arms curls, until what little muscle he did have burned, and he thought his arms would fall off. Hoping Toph would somehow take notice, and want to hold his arm instead.

No such luck.

Aang continued to stare back and forth between his arm, and Sokka's. He saw the material, covering his upper arm. Maybe Toph liked the material. The airbender reached up to finger the material of his sleeve.

The school uniform, was rough and coarse. Plus it was dirty, and torn in several places. But Toph, loved rough and dirty things.

He sighed. As he did, the smell of rotten air filled his lungs, and he had to try his best not to spew all over the dock. "Man, this place stinks" he muttered. He saw the filthy river, he and Appa had been so foolish to swim in.

Did he stink? Maybe that was the reason. He took his sleeve again, and pressed it to his nose. Didn't really smell bad, it smelled normal. Aang continued to sniff his forearm, then his headband, determined to find some sort of odor on his person, drawing the awkward and confused stares from on lookers. But he found no stench.

'WHAT IS IT THEN!?' he screamed in his mind.

Then an awful thought crossed his mind, and he felt his stomach cramp, that he was sure, wasn't because of the rancid water he had been swimming in.

Maybe it was because Toph didn't like him. His heart broke at the thought. Maybe Toph liked Sokka. His now broken heart was wrenched out of his body, when he thought of this possibility. 'I guess I should be happy for her' he thought sadly, 'she deserves to be happy.' Still that did not erase the sadness dwelling where his heart had been. For he knew both he and his arm were doomed to be alone for the rest of his life.

Aang's misery making him oblivious to everything else, he did not even notice a lithe but powerful arm, snake itself around his and hold on. Noticing something red and black out of the corner of his eye, Aang turned, and his mouth fell open when he realized it was Toph. Toph walking next to him, Toph holding his arm. Toph...IT WAS TOPH!!!

The blind bender, didn't say anything, but looked straight ahead, as she walked next to him, all the while holding his arm. Aang however was grinning like and idiot, practically strutting down the dock with his beautiful earthbending teacher at his arm.

* * *

Toph raised an eyebrow, and she stoked Aang's arm lightly, squeezing it every now and again. 'Has he been working out?' she wondered.

* * *

**I was watching the painted lady last night and I was so pissed because Toph was holding on to Sokka's arm again. But then I saw Toph holding Aang's then I was so happy. Hopefully Toph will do it next episode, and the next, and the next!**


	5. Bei Fong

1Disclaimer: I do not own avatar

Bei Fong

* * *

Toph could sense their house in the distance. Yes; _their _house. The house she and Aang would share for the rest of their lives. A quaint little cottage, surrounded by lush trees. Walking along the dirt path that led to their home, Toph could smell the wild flowers blooming. A sweet reminder that she and Aang would be married on the spring solstice in one week.

Smiling to herself, she felt the felt the wedding band, that fit perfectly on her calloused finger. A simple gold band, adorned with a single granite pebble. The granite had been Aang's idea, the young Avatar knew that Toph would have preferred the tough granite, than some sissy diamond.

Reaching the front door, the earthbender slowly unlocked it, then as quietly as she could, Toph slipped through. Tapping her foot, the resulting vibrations informed her that her husband to be was somewhere in the back. Withdrawing a towel from her pocket, she began wiping the sweat from her face and neck, that had formed from her earthbending practice. "I'M HOME!" she announced, tossing the towel aside.

Toph couldn't help but smirk, as she felt his footsteps scurry to meet her, like some adorable puppy come to greet it's master.

"And how's my favorite earthbender?" he asked playfully, wrapping her in a loving embrace, and giving a passionate kiss.

"Aang, no" she giggled between kisses. "I'm all dirty and sweaty."

"I love kissing you, when you're dirty and sweaty" he grinned, continuing to kiss his fiancé. Toph just laughed, and began returning his kisses.

"Guess what I did today?" he announced, after a few minutes of heavy kisses.

"What?" she asked, thinking he had invented another marble trick, with his airbending.

"I mailed the wedding invites today" he grinned.

Toph let out very un-Toph like squeal and wrapped her future husband in a bone crushing hug, and gave him an extra big kiss. "Just think, in one week I'll be Mrs. Aang...Aang...Mrs. Aang...uhhhhh..."

Toph blinked stupidly. She couldn't believe they had gone this long, without having learned his last name. After all, if she was to take his last name, she ought to know it. Unless it was something stupid, then she'd probably keep her last name.

"Wait Aang, what is your last name?" she asked curiously.

Aang let go of his fiancé, he scratched his head for a moment before answering. "I don't have one" he shrugged.

"Oh."

She guessed she shouldn't really be surprised. Most of the world's population didn't have last names. It was actually quite common. Last names were usually reserved for royalty and nobility, like. "It's no big deal," she said simply. It just meant that Aang would be marrying into Toph's side of the family. "I guess that means yo–

Toph froze mid sentence. Her mouth was hanging open slightly. And despite being blind, Aang could see the gears turning in her head and her eyes light up in realization.

He quirked an eyebrow, as Toph started snickering. The other eyebrow followed when her snickering grew into chuckling. "Toph what's so–

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Toph erupted with laughter, snorting and clutching her sides like they were going to split. Losing her balance Toph fell to the floor, still laughing her guts out and rolled back and forth, howling with laughter.

"Toph what's so–

Aang was cut off again, as his wife laughed harder than ever, and started pounding her fists on the floor in delight.

"Toph! What is so funny!" he shouted through her laughter.

She managed to pry of her hands off her side, to point at him, still in fits of giggles. "You– You– gonna– Aa...Aa... Aa– HAHAHAHAHA" was all she could spit out before returning continuing to laugh like a maniac.

Getting a little irritated by being left out, he glared at his wife as best he could, which if she could have seen his glare; would have found it more hilarious than frightening. "Toph what is it!" he shouted again.

"AANG BEI FONG!" she cried out, still clutching her sides.

Aang titlted his head, "What?" he asked confused.

"AANG BEI FONG!" she repeated. She pointed at him again, "YOU'RE GONNA BE AANG BEI FONG!"

Sitting up right, she put on her most serious face, trying to hold back the laughter. "Do you Aang Bei Fong take Toph to be– HAHAHAHAHA!"

Aang watched as his future wife continued to roll around on the floor. She sat up once more, "I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Aang Bei Fong!" she cried, before laughing some more.

Aang crossed his arms and pouted, "Hmph! I'm keeping my last name," he said defiantly.

Wiping a tear from her eye, Toph shook her head giddily. "You can't do that Aang, you don't have a last name!" she giggled.

Aang ran a hand down his face. Marriage was going to be harder than he thought.

* * *

**What's up. Sorry for not updating in a while. Incase you didn't get it let me explain it to you. Since Aang has no last name, WHEN they get married, Aang is going to have to take on her last name and be Aang Bei Fong. It just came to me one day and thought it was pretty funny. I saw the runaway last night, a great episode with no TOKKA. Toph even said that she'd like it if Sokka didn't talk. TAANG forever.**


	6. Love is Pain

1Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the last airbender

Love is Pain

* * *

Toph's foot slid on the loose soil covering the canyon floor. Her right knee buckled, and her left knee soon followed. Tripping was a new experience for Toph, as she was so in tune with the earth that it had never happened before. But from having seen others trip and fall, she had a feeling that it would not be a pleasant experience.

_THUD_

She was right.

"Ow" she groaned. The pain wasn't that bad, but the fact that it was Aang's earthbending attack that had made her trip, was the most painful thing about it. How could she have been so stupid, she should have been able to dodge that pitiful boulder of Aang's with ease, but for some reason the earth had decided to betray her, and now she had torn her favorite pair of pants.

The blind bender could sense her pupils wimpy steps rush over to her. Not wanting to be worried over, Toph tried to straighten back up, but a sudden stinging sensation in her knee caught her off guard and kept her down. She couldn't believe this, she had only scraped her knee _at best, _and yet the puny injury was making her look like a little baby, it made her furious.

"Oh Toph I'm sorry!" Aang apologized kneeling down next to her. "I didn't mean to throw the rock that hard, I just don't know my own strength! I'm sorry, I'm sorry I didn't meant to–

"Oh get over yourself twinkle-toes!" Toph snapped. "You didn't do anything, I just skinned my knee a little."

"Oh...you better let me have a look at that" he said.

"It's fine, you don't–

But Aang was already rolling up her pant leg, all the way up to her thigh. Even though she was blind, Toph couldn't help but blush a little, knowing that her student was staring intently at her thigh.

"Hmmm" was all he said, inspecting her knee. "Looks like you just skinned it a bit" he stated.

Toph blew some bangs from her eyes. "Wow! I had no idea" Toph replied sarcastically.

Aang bent down and kissed her injured knee. "Just put a band-aid on it when we get back." he said simply, straightening up.

Toph's jaw hung open, staring blankly at her knee where Aang had kissed it. Wondering why he would do such a thing. Did this mean Twinkle-toes liked her? The young monk certainly hadn't given her any indication of having feelings for her before. "What was that for?" she asked coyly.

Aang shrugged, "To make it feel better" he answered. He turned and started walking, "Let's head back to camp. Dinner should be ready soon," he called over his shoulder.

"Be right there" she called back, giving a small wave. Slowly her waving hand curled into a fist. She closed her eyes tightly and started taking deep breaths. 'Okay Toph you can do this' she mentally coached herself. "Love is pain, love is pain, love is pain," she chanted. She gritted her teeth and delivered a powerful blow to her cheek. God it hurt; but it was about to pay off.

"Hey Aang! I hurt myself again, could you come kiss it for me!"

* * *

**Hey everyone! Thanks for all your kind reviews. I know this drabble was kind of short, but I am going to turn it into a multi-drabble thing. I saw the Puppet master last night, very cool episode. Either way I am working on like five different Taang fics and once, plus there is school, work and I'm trying to post some artwork on deviantart. So please be patient. Have a nice day **


	7. Love Hurts

1Disclaimer I do not own Avatar the last airbender

Love hurts

* * *

Aang laughed heartily, as he and Momo played tag. Chasing each other back and forth across camp, trying to avoid being tagged by however was "it" at the moment. Unbeknownst to either the lemur or the Avatar, both were being watched, or sensed to be more precise, by a certain blind girl, hiding in the bushes.

Toph was crouched behind some shrubs, her rooted to the green, and sensing every move Aang made. She then prepared to execute her well practiced plan. With one hand still set on the task of sensing Aang's presence, the other was padding the ground, looking for a rock to bash herself with.

Yes you heard me right.

Toph had recently discovered that Aang would kiss her injuries, whenever Toph got wounded. The blind earthbender could still remember the first time she had gotten one of these special kisses from Aang. First when she had scraped her knee, and again when she had punched herself in the face, Aang actually kissed her cheek! (Toph got another kiss right after that when she fainted and hit her head)

And ever since then, the earthbender had been finding clever ways for getting Aang to kiss her. Not so much clever as _painful._

Toph's small hand found a sizable rock a short distance from where she sat. She winced slightly when the rock's rough surface came in contact with the paper cut she had given herself last Tuesday.

Taking deep breaths like she always did before hurting herself, Toph slowly raised the rock over her head. 'Love is pain, love is pain, love is pain' she chanted in her head.

Toph brought the rock down hard, smashing into her hand. She gritted her teeth as she tried not to scream or cry.

After awhile when most of the pain had faded, she stood up, and walked out of the bushes, cradling her poor hand.

"Aang," Toph fake whimpered, as she approached the young airbender.

Aang stopped trying to catch Momo, when he saw the pained look on his friends face. His eyebrows furrowed, when he saw Toph cradling her hand. He rushed over, "Toph what happened?" he asked worriedly.

"I was practicing earthbending... and I–" she paused to sniffle, "...hurt my hand" she finished, extending it for him to see. She began to groan slightly, milking her injury for all it was worth, hoping Aang might give it a bigger kiss.

He took her hand in his, and held it up to his eyes to examine her injury. The knuckle was scraped and there would probably be a bruise later on.

Toph was now engaged in a little victory dance in her head, waiting for any second now, for Aang to kiss her hand ever so gently. Aang continued to study her hand, while Toph was busy wondering where she would have Aang kiss next.

"Looks alright; I'll go get Katara, and have her heal it for you, wait right here" Aang said, right before zipping away to find Katara, leaving a stunned earthbender behind.

Toph narrowed her eyes, at the direction Aang had went. "I don't want it healed, I want you to kiss it!" she huffed.

* * *

Instead of the gentle and caring kiss she wanted, Toph got a stinging antiseptic and a band-aid. She inwardly pouted, 'It's not the same.'

Katara finished apply the band-aid to her bruised hand, "All done" she stated.

"Thanks" Toph grumbled.

Katara didn't leave. "You know; you've been getting hurt a lot lately" she said, eyeing the many bumps and bruises all over the earthbender's body, particularly on her nose, cheek, and forehead.

"What of it?" Toph snapped, still a little angry she didn't get a kiss from Aang.

Nothing...but for safeties sake you might want to go back to calling him Twinkle-toes and making him eat dirt."

Without another word Katara packed up her first-aid kit, and started walking back to camp, leaving behind for the second time that day a stunned earthbender.

Toph quickly found words, "Just what are you implying!?" she yelled angrily.

"Nothing" she said nonchalantly, but Toph swore their was a bit of an amused tone when she said it.

* * *

Later that day, Toph found herself crouched in the bushes, looking for a stick to bash herself with.

Yep. She's still at it.

Toph soon found one, but decided it was too big. If she hurt herself too much, then Aang wouldn't kiss it, but send her to Katara to be healed instead.

After a few minutes of searching, Toph located a stick of decent size. This time aiming for her knee cap this time, Toph raised the stick and prepared herself.

She swung; but it stopped short when it collided with something else.

"What do you think you're doing?" a light but firm voice asked.

Toph paled considerably as she recognized Aang's voice.

Toph lowered her head, "Nothing" she mumbled.

Aang took the stick out of her grasp, and threw it into the bushes. "You've been hurting yourself on purpose, haven't you?"

Toph nodded.

"Why?"

"I don't know..." she said lowly, "I just...liked the attention."

"That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard."

"I know, I'm sorry."

"To be honest Toph, I never really wanted to kiss your hand, or knee, or even your cheek.

Toph lowered her head even more, the tears about to pour.

The airbender crouched down in front of her, and lifted her chin with his finger. "I wanted to kiss your lips" he whispered, before actually doing it. Kissing her differently than he had in the past, he was doing something more. He was kissing her with love.

* * *

**Hope you like the sequel to the last chapter. I just thought it would be interesting to continue this story a bit and have some closure. Just to clear some things up, Toph isn't one of those self abusive personalities or into S&M in this story. It was more to emphasis the point of what crazy things people do for love. Either way 'The Day of Black Sun' airs tonight and I wanted to write something for the occasion. It's going to be awesome. And no matter what happens TAANG WILL SURVIVE!!! AND TAANG WILL PREVAIL!!!**


	8. The Perfect Gift

1Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the last airbender

The Gift that Keeps On Giving

* * *

Toph dug through Aang's sleeping bag, feeling or some sort of object, or something that didn't belong. Nothing. She tossed it aside, and resumed ransacking the rest of Appa's saddle. After an hour of searching, nothing had come up. "C'mon, Where is that _present!_" she yelled, kicking a near by sleeping bag.

The sleeping bison beneath her, let out a tired grunt, essentially tell her to shush up. Toph sighed, her hot breath misting as she did. The frustrated earthbender ran a hand through her long bangs, trying to gather her thoughts.

After all, Christmas was tomorrow. And every year Aang always seemed to get her the perfect gift, like the new headband he got for her last year. Making her gifts for him look, horrible in comparison.

Toph let out another sigh that froze in the air. Walking to the edge of Appa's saddle, Toph leapt off, her feet hitting the ground, and her sight returning to her. The ground was frigid, and cold, even though there was no snow around. (Toph protested to celebrating the holiday where it snowed.)

Toph's blank eyes narrowed in determination. Not this year. She would be out matched. This year, Toph had to get Aang a better gift, she refused to lose again. That had been the whole reason of her search. If she knew ahead of time what the monk had gotten her, she could find something even better for him. "But where is it?" she asked aloud.

She needed help. And help came in the form, in the form of a lemur, who had at that moment, leapt onto the blind girl's shoulder. "Hey Momo" she greeted casually, scratching behind the lemurs ear. Momo trilled in appreciation. Suddenly an idea struck her.

"Momo!" she repeated, a smile spreading across her face. Of course, Momo could sniff out where Aang had hid her gift, in fact he was probably with the airbender when he hid it. She took Momo from her shoulder and placed him on the ground. She too, crouched so she was eye level, with the monkey.

"Listen up Momo, I need you to find something. I need you to find a _present_, understand. _Present!"_ she drew a square shape in the air. "_Do. You. Understand _." she said slowly, hoping the lemur understood her meaning.

Momo started chittering loudly, and flapping his wings. Toph took it as a symbol that he wanted her to follow. His footsteps Toph noticed; were nearly as light as Aang's.

Momo lead her into the forest. With the cold ground biting her toes, Toph had trouble keeping up, luckily Momo would stop and wait for her to catch up, before moving on. Before long, the two had coming to an open clearing, bot far from camp. "Good job Momo" Toph thanked. She crouched down again to address the lemur. "Now go get the present Momo," she ordered.

Momo did as he was told and scampered into the bushes, a few minutes later returning, carrying something with him. "Good boy Momo!" she exclaimed, holding out her hand. The lemur dumped several, small objects into her palm.

"What the..." she began. She was confused. Briefly she wondered if Aang had run out of aces and had just gotten her some pebbles for Christmas. She squeezed one gently, instantly she knew it wasn't a pebble. The texture was all wrong. Suddenly Momo grabbed one and popped it in his mouth.

Confusion appeared on her face before it was replaced by irritation and realization. They were leechy nuts. "You're getting coal this year," she growled at the lemur.

* * *

'Perhaps using Momo was a bad idea' Toph thought as she wondered back to camp. If Aang had told anyone what he had gotten her for Christmas, it would probably be a human. Maybe he had told one of the Gaang. And maybe she could get one of them to tell her.

But Who?

She stopped suddenly, and an evil smirk spread across her face. "Sokka..." Of course, Sokka was the biggest blabber mouth in the whole camp. She could get the answer out of him without breaking a sweat.

* * *

"Hey Sokka" the earthbender called out, the warrior. Sokka looks up from sharpening his boomerang to see Toph holding a giant basket of assorted meats and fruits. "Merry Christmas!" she greeted.

It was a little early for Christmas gifts...but who cares, there was jerky in that basket. "Wow, thanks Toph!" he said, taking the basket from her, and immediately started to devour it's contents. "Merry Christmas" he added through a mouthful of meat.

"Your welcome...and by the way. Since you got your gift early, you think you can tell me what Aang got me for Christmas could you?" she asked as nice as she could.

Sokka shook his head, "Nope" he replied.

"WHAT!"

Toph grabbed him by his collar and forced him against a tree. "What do you mean 'Nope'. You're lying to me. Now spill it, or I'll give your gift to the Hog-monkey's." she threatened, glaring daggers at him.

On the verge of wetting himself from the sudden and terrifying outburst from the young earthbender. He managed to put up his hands defensively, "I swear I don't know. Aang knows I can't keep a secret, he didn't tell me. Please Toph don't hurt me!" he practically sobbed.

Satisfied, yet disappointed Toph released the warrior from the tree, and left him there to enjoy his gift.

* * *

Zuko had Aang had become relatively close during their firebending lessons. Maybe Aang had confided in him. Zuko had his own mini camp site, only a stones throw from the rest of the Gaang. The young prince preferred to sleep at a distance, where it was less noisy, and he could meditate in peace and quiet.

"Hey Zuko!" a familiar voice yelled, shattering his concentration. Even without asking Zuko knew who it was, and what it was about. "No I don't know what he got you for Christmas, so go annoy someone else" he snapped. He had heard her threatening the water tribe oaf, clear across camp. Standing up, he went to find a quieter place to meditate.

But before he could take a step, Toph slammed her heel into the ground, resulting in the scarred teen to be encased in rock up to his neck. "Sorry let me rephrase that." Toph sad. "Tell me now, or I will crush you."

Zuko struggled hopelessly again the rock coffin surrounding him. "LET ME OUT OF HERE NOW!" he screamed.

"Tell me or I'll leave you there" Toph countered.

"I'm telling you I don't know. All I know is that he was really excited about it. Now let me go."

Toph stomped the ground again, and the earth prison fell back into the ground. Top turned to leave. "You shouldn't shout so much it's Christmas you know" she called over her shoulder.

* * *

"C'mon where is that stupid present" she grunted, once again digging through Aang's clothes, and tossing them carelessly aside. This unusual action caught the eye of a certain waterbender.

"Toph?" she asked curious, "What are you doing rooting through Aang's underwear?"

"Looking for my Christmas present, she answered without stopping.

Katara tilted her head to one side, "You think Aang got you underwear for Christmas?"

"He better not have, if he knows what's good for him."

Toph tossed the empty pack aside, and sat defeated on the floor. Aang had hidden her gift well. She was willing to bet Aang had flown up on his glider and tucking her gift on a soft cloud.

"You're not going to find it" Katara said knowingly.

Toph looked up, "Dol you know what he got me?"

Katara nodded, "As a matter of fact I do." As if reading her mind she added, "And I'm not telling you either."

Toph opened her mouth to argue but Katara cut in. "You'll just have to wait like everyone else Toph. And you'll be pleasantly surprised too, now come help me decorate."

* * *

It was finally Christmas, and all presents had been exchanged. All but one.

"Hey Toph, Merry Christmas" Aang said nervously, wearing an embarrassed smile.

"Merry Christmas" Toph repeated, waiting anxiously for Aang's gift.

"I have your present right here" he continued. "Sorry I didn't wrap it, I hope you like it."

Toph was confused, until she felt a pair of soft lips close over hers in a loving, innocent kiss. Aang pulled away and waited for Toph reaction. He studied her face, looking for some kind sign.

Toph put a hand to her chin, as if she was contemplating something. Finally she looked at Aang and nodded. "I can beat that."

Toph then tackled Aang to the ground and kissed him with ten times the force and passion. Making Aang's kiss pale in comparison. Toph had truly given the better gift. Pleased with her superior gift, Toph pulled away still laying atop the airbender. "Merry Christmas" she added

When his lips had ceased tingling Aang spoke up. "Hey Toph?"

"Yeah."

"Could I have another?"

"Maybe next Christmas."

* * *

**Finished Dec 24****th**** 12:02 A.M.**

**Merry Christmas and happy holidays to all you good people. Sorry I haven't been updating. See I wanted to write a sequel to 'An Avatar Christmas' fic I wrote last year, so now I'm sad. Either way the sequel will happen next year and I encourage you to read 'An Avatar Christmas' I fixed most of the spelling mistakes so it's alright now. Either way I hope you enjoyed this fic. Happy Holiday's everyone.**


	9. I'll miss you more

1Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the last airbender

I'll Miss You More

* * *

Aang looked with sad eyes at his lovely earthbending teacher; knowing she was about to leave him. 'It's so unfair' he moaned in his mind. They had just started dating, and now they had to say goodbye. 'Why?' he asked the past Avatars. Why did Toph have to leave?

There were so many things he wanted to do and say to her. It was breaking his heart in two. He wanted to cry. More than anything he wanted to cry, but Zuko and Sokka had already told him several times, that crying wasn't manly.

He had to tell her he loved her. One last time.

Slowly he approached her, his legs feeling weaker with each step he took toward her. Toph had just finished packing her bag, and had threw it over her shoulder, when she felt the familiar and gentle vibrations that were Aang's.

Aang didn't say anything, but continued to stare at his Toph, wanting to memorize every angelic feature and contour of her beautiful face. The way she rolled her eyes when he said something stupid. The way her cute little nose crinkled when she got ticked off. Or the vein in her forehead that appeared when she was mad at him.

"...Well, I guess this is goodbye." He leaned in to kiss her lips one last time. Suddenly a strong pressure on his shoulder pushed him away from her and to the ground, followed by–

"Will you quit being such a baby Twinkle-toes. I'll only be gone three days." The Gaang was camped out in the mountains. One the other side was Toph's hometown of Goaling.

Aang looked down at the dirt, "But I don't want you to go."

Katara watched the young couple with sad eyes of her own. The waterbender glance at the handsome scarred prince and felt a pang of sadness. The firebender was having an argument with her brother, while Suki tried to keep it from coming to blows. Katara sympathized with the young airbender, she would know the pain of being away from a loved one too.

Katara approached them, and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "She has to Aang, if you two are going to be together she needs to go home and tell her parents about your relationship. And explain she is mature enough to make these kinds of decisions for herself."

Toph let out a large snort, and flipped some bangs out of her face. Obviously Toph didn't agree. She didn't need to tell her parents anything. She could date whoever she wanted, and if they didn't like it, then tough. The sound of Aang's whining brought her back to reality.

"But why can't I go?" he whined for the millionth time.

Toph gave another snort. Yeah, that would work out real well. She could only imagine the hissy fit her father would have, if Toph brought Aang along.

_Hey Dad, how's it goin'? By the way, this is Aang and we've been sucking eachother's faces off for weeks now. _

Toph rubbed her chin; that wasn't a bad idea. But before Toph could voice this idea, Suki stepped in.

"Because Toph is a girl, and girls need girl time." she said simply.

"So" Aang interjected. "Toph calls me a girl all the time." Both Katara and Suki turned to look at Toph, who gave them a curt nod, confirming what Aang said.

"What, sometimes he is," she dead panned.

Suki turned back to Aang. "Sorry Aang maybe next time."

Aang sniffled as he stood up,"Fine" he agreed, but only half heartedly. He looked back at Toph, "I'm really going to miss you" he said.

"Aw, is Aang going to miss his little blind bandit."

Sokka roared with laughter, as he jeered the young monk. His laughter however, was cut short when Suki grabbed his ear and twisted it. "And what are you laughing at, huh?" the warrior challenged, twisting his ear a little harder.

"Ow, ow, ow. I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Sokka cried

Suki smirked, "Say it" she ordered.

Sokka slumped in defeat, "I'll miss you" he mumbled.

Zuko snickered at his poor, spineless comrades. They were so pathetic, being controlled like that. That was until he heard a certain waterbender clear her throat loudly. He slowly turned, and met the icy stare of Katara. Zuko wasn't stupid, he knew what she wanted to hear. "I'll miss" he said. Katara glared harder. "I'll miss you...sweetums."

Katara folded her arms in triumph, "That's more like it" she said smugly. "Come on girls, we're out of here." Katara climbed aboard Appa, and took the reins

Suki let go of Sokka's ear and threw her bag on top of Appa's saddle. "Behave yourself" she warned as she climbed into the saddle.

Aang had managed to get a hug out of Toph, and was drawing it out as long as he could. "Promise you won't forget me?" he asked.

Toph sighed, "I won't."

"Here," Aang plucked Momo from his shoulder and placed him in Toph's arms. "I want you to have Momo, while you're gone. To keep you company."

Toph let a smile grace her face, and gave Aang a peck on the cheek. "Thank you Aang."

The monk nodded, "No problem. This way you can write to me every day, and have Momo deliver it." he explained enthusiastically.

The blind bender rubbed the bridge of her nose tiredly, "Later Twinkle-toes." Toph turned to leave. Toph had barely gone three steps when she heard someone call "WAIT!" and something wrap around her feet. "Please don't leave me Toph!" Aang sobbed hugging her ankles. "Please I don't want you to go!"

Toph had half expected this to happen. "Come on Twinkle-toes let go" she said calmly, feeling to much pity to yell at him.

"Please stay with me, I'll do anything, ANYTHING!"

Toph tried to shake him loose, but that only made the airbender hold on tighter. Finally after several minutes of struggling, Toph's cursing, and Aang's tearful whining, Sokka and Zuko managed to pry Aang off of Toph and drag him away. Giving Toph the opportunity to hop on the giant bison and escape.

Aang managed to escape their grip, just as Appa took off into the sky. "Wait!" he called running after the ascending bison. "TAKE ME WITH YOU! TAKE ME WITH YOU" he cried, continuing to chase them, until they flew over the mountains and disappeared all together. Leaving behind a sad and incredibly whipped airbender.

* * *

**Aang is whipped isn't he? I had a feeling if Toph and Aang started going out, she would totally have him whipped. Either way first post for 2008, so I decided to write a multi chap drabble, this one will probably be four or five chaps. Though I don't think Aang is going to last that long.**


	10. I'll miss you more pt2

1Disclaimer: I do not own avatar the last airbender

I'll miss you more pt.2

* * *

The sun had set, and darkness had long since come. And still; Aang had not moved. For hours, the airbender had been sitting in the dirt. Just staring at the sky, where Toph had disappeared on Appa, along with his heart. Horrible thoughts of his beloved Toph plagued his mind. What if she never came back? What if she found someone else? Aang whimpered and continued searching the sky, carrying the delusion that Toph would magically appear out of the sky and the two of them would never be apart again.

Across the small clearing, Sokka prodded the campfire with a stick, waiting for Zuko to bring back more firewood. When the banished prince did return, he cast a furtive glance at the sulking airbender, before throwing more wood on the fire. "Is he _still _sitting there?" he asked rhetorically, clearing seeing the pathetic Avatar from where he stood.

Sokka nodded, "Yep." The warrior then shook his head, "I don't know what he's crying about, I don't know about you, but I am looking forward to three days without Suki's nagging." From across the fire, Zuko gave a small nod. Don't get him wrong he loved Katara, but sometimes he needed a break from her.

"Just think no, _"Sokka! Pick up your socks!"_

Zuko nodded again "No, _"Zuko which earrings do you like better."_

"_Sokka, put down that boomerang and talk to me."_

"_Zuko, you have to let me braid your hair."_

Sokka opened his mouth to add something, when Zuko's last comment made him stop, and stare at the scarred prince. Zuko too, seemed to realize that was not something he should have said aloud. It was only once!" he defended.

"The point is" Sokka chortled, "We can now be men. We can do whatever we want, and no girls to tell us not to! This is going to be great!" Sokka turned to Aang, cupping his hands to his mouth he called, "Aang! Come on buddy, get over here!"

Slowly, Aang pulled himself up from the dirt. And almost zombie like, Aang trudged over, his feet dragging with each step. Like the sack of dead weight he had become, Aang dropped to the dirt again and sat there, the same sad look upon his face.

Feeling his buddy needed some cheering up, Sokka decided to break the uncomfortable silence. "Say Aang, did you see that cute girl in the last town? You know, I think she was giving you the eye," he said slyly. Aang didn't respond but kept staring at the fire, stoic as ever.

The water tribe teen tried again. "I also heard there was a martial arts competition this weekend, I bet the three of us could take the championship." Zuko's heard perked up at the mention of a fighting competition. But Aang didn't seem to hear him, his thoughts lost on a certain blind earthbender. The night dragged on, and no matter what suggestion of things to do, or steamy tales of love, the older boys told, which brought out a weird chumminess between Zuko and Sokka, Aang's mood still didn't improve.

"I'm going to bed" Aang finally said after hours of silence. The sad monk, got up to go curl up inside his sleeping bag.

"He's not going to do anything weird, is he?" asked Zuko, watching Aang become more pitiful by the minute.

Sokka shrugged, "Nah, he'll be fine, he just needs some sleep." With that said, the young warrior stood up and yawned loudly, signaling he wanted some shut eye as well, before walking back to his tent and leaving Zuko to put out the fire.

With a wave of his hand the fire immediately went out, leaving only smoke spiraling up toward the sky. Zuko then retired toward his own tent. No sooner than he had crawled into his sleeping, when the sudden sound of rustling reached Zuko's ears. Assuming it was just one of his comrades getting up to use the bathroom, Zuko ignored it and tried to sleep. But when it came again, and closer, Zuko sat up his ears straining to hear. Another minute passed, and the sound had yet to return, warily Zuko laid back down, closing his eyes, but his ears staying aware.

The sound came again, and whatever it was, it was inside his tent! Zuko bolted upright, a flame igniting in his palm ready to roast whatever was trying to ambush him. Aang face was visible in the bright fire resting in the firebender's palm. "Zuko, I think there's a spirit monster outside, can I sleep with you tonight?"

Zuko stared at the monk, as if he hadn't heard him correctly. Finally the Zuko's face become that of an annoyed one, "Get out!" he growled pointed to the exit.

"But I think there's a monster out there, and Toph and Appa aren't here to scare it away. Please can I stay?" The airbender begged, clutching a stuffed bison close to his chest.

Zuko turned on his side, pressing his head against the pillow. "Go stay with Sokka."

"I tried to, but he kicked me out."

"Out. Now."

Sighing, Aang crawled to the flap in Zuko's tent, "Come on Appa Jr." he mumbled.

Finally able to rest in peace, Zuko pulled him blanket tighter around himself, and drifted of to sleep.

Zuko awoke with something soft and smooth in his hands, still half asleep he smiled, and pulled it closer. "Mmm...Katara" he sighed, his hands wondering over the smoothness. He frowned however, when he felt two objects protruding out of the softness. Zuko froze. His eye's snapped open and met with the button eye's of a stuffed sky bison.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

Aang sat up and opened his tired eyes. Wondering who was sreaming so early, he spotted Zuko holding Appa Jr.

"Zuko...What are you doing to Appa Jr."

The prince hadn't been aware of the Avatar's presence until he spoke, provoking another ear splitting scream from him. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY TENT!" he roared.

"Me and Appa Jr. got lonely, and since Toph was gone, we thought..." he trailed off noticing Zuko's face turning red with anger.

* * *

Sokka sighed as he inhaled the soft aroma of breakfast cooking over the fire. In addition to be a master warrior, he was also a master chef. Just as he was about to chow down into his meal, a clearly irked Zuko emerged from his tent, dragging a slightly singed Aang. Pulling the young Avatar by the scruff of his collar, he threw him down next to Sokka. "YOU'RE TAKING HIM FOR THE REST OF THE DAY!" And without another word, left into the woods to train.

Sokka sighed again, as he listened to the peaceful silence. Watching his bobber go up and down in the water. It was not alone however, Aang's own line was cast just a few feet from Sokka's. The warrior insisted that Aang come along, in hopes that it would get his mind off Toph. "Nothing like a little early morning fishing, eh Aang?"

"Why would she leave me?"

Sokka cleared his throat uncomfortably, and continued to stare at his bobber. "Yep, nothing like two guys, silently fishing...and not talking about our feelings."

"I thought we were happy. I thought she loved me." Aang lower lip started to quiver.

Sokka started sweating, he prayed to the fish gods, praying one would bite so he didn't have to listen to this. He struggled for something to say, "You know Aang this time of year, there are tons of salmon in these rivers, and–

A high pitched girly scream, shattered all the silence, effectively scaring off every fish for miles. Aang began sobbing, clutching his fishing pole he cried, "TOPH LOVED SALMON!" he sobbed.

Sokka scowled, "_So did I."

* * *

_

Zuko let loose another flaming kick before coming to a stop. He breathed deep; then started again. Yet no matter how much he practiced, he still felt frustrated. After awhile, fighting invisible opponents got boring. He needed a sparring buddy.

"_Hey Zuko," _a tiny voice said from behind.

The prince turned, the tiny voice belonging a puffy eyed Avatar, he had yelled at earlier. Zuko still hadn't forgotten that morning. He frowned, "I thought you went fishing with the idiot." he said.

Aang shrugged, "I guess the fish weren't biting...whacha doing?"

"Training." he said shortly.

"Need any help."

Zuko thought for a moment, then gave the emotional monk a skeptical look. "That depends, are you going to do nothing but talk about your girlfriend while we spar."

"I promise I won't, airbender's honor!" he chirped.

"Fine." Without a moments hesitation, Zuko sent a fireball right at Aang's head. Aang dodged the attack, before sending an air blast of his own. The blast knocked Zuko back, leaving Aang with the opportunity to go on the offensive. Aang summoned a giant rock, and prepared to launch at the firebender.

But he didn't.

Instead, Aang merely stared at the huge boulder, transfixed by it. Zuko had recovered from the airbender's previous attack, but hadn't done anything to retaliate. The firebdner's only eyebrow raised in confusion, as he was confused as to why the Avatar had frozen like that. That was until–

'BWWWAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

Aang broke down into tears, and leapt onto the giant rock, giving it a giant hug. "THIS WAS TOPH'S FAVORITE MOVE!" He cried, continuing to blubber like a baby. "I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME! TOPH WHY DID YOU HAVE TO LEAVE ME! WHY!, WHY!, WHY!, WHY!"

* * *

That is it! I can't take it anymore, he is driving me insane" Zuko yelled in a hushed whisper.

Sokka nodded in agreement, "We have to do something?"

He looked over at a disheveled Aang, who seemed to be talking to a Toph voodoo doll made of grass and sticks. _"You said you loved me! Why did you have to leave me? ANSWER ME!"_

"But what?" he added.

"Well I say we leave him in a ditch, until Toph comes back." Zuko growled.

"No, no" Sokka said, shaking his head. "We just need to get his mind off of Toph. He needs to have fun and relax."

"He needs to grow a pair of–

"I GOT IT!" Sokka shouted triumphantly. He started to knead his hands like a mad scientist, and a sly grin appeared on his face. "I know what Aang needs! Come on were going into town."

* * *

**Man Aang is really starting to lose it. Either way, sorry for not updating in a while, school has started up again, and I have another story I need to finish. Next chapter we'll see what Toph, Katara, and Suki are up to.**


	11. I'll miss you more pt3

1Disclaimer: I do not own avatar the last airbender

Ch.12: I'll miss you more pt.3

* * *

The large sky bison sailed through clear the blue skies, completely at home among the clouds. Toph sat with her arms crossed, wind whipping across her face as she smelt the familiar air of her home town.

From atop Appa's head, Katara spotted the large Bei Fong estate in the distance. "Hey, We're almost there!" she called over her shoulder. A moment later, Toph could feel the saddle lurch down, as Katara prepared to land.

Toph tensed when she felt Appa touch down on solid ground. Sighing, Toph gently lifted Momo off her lap and placed him over her shoulder. "Well Momo, at least you won't drive me insane." she said, scratching the lemur behind the ear. Sighing again, Toph grabbed her pack and tossed it over the side of the bison. She then stood up and hoped over herself, her sight finally returning to her.

And the first thing she "saw", was her mother running across the courtyard to meet her. The blind earthbender in a delicate hug. "Oh my little Toph, you came back!" Poppy cried, hugging her daughter tighter. "I missed you so much, let me get a good look at you." Mrs. Bei Fong then got on her knees so she could be eye level with her daughter. She brushed some of her dark bangs out of her face. Poppy withdrew a handkerchief from her robes, and licked it, before wiping her daughters dirt caked face.

Toph immediately began to struggle, yet despite her superior strength, Poppy managed to hold onto her daughter, while trying to wipe away the healthy coating of earth on her face. "Mom, stop!" Toph said, trying to turn her face away from the hanky.

"Just a second sweetie. You have a little dirt on your–

Toph could hear Katara and Suki giggle behind, her and finally got fed up. "Mom, stop!" she said with more force, finally breaking away from her mother's grasp. "I'm fine." she said, stamping her foot. She had here less than a minute, and her mom was already babying her, and embarrassing her in front of her friends.

Poppy dusted her dainty dusted herself off as she stood up. "Alright Toph, that should be fine until your next bath." Poppy then turned to face Katara and Suki. "Thank you for bringing my daughter back." she said, bowing deeply to the two girls.

"It was our pleasure," Suki replied, bowing back to the older woman.

"Well why don't we go inside, and get out of this heat." The guards bowed as Mrs. Bei Fong walked through the courtyard toward the main house, her daughter and the two other girls in tow. Toph dragged her feet the whole way, while both the waterbender and Kyoshi warrior were in awe of the beautiful gardens of the estate, even Katara who had been seen it once before.

Once inside the living room Toph's mother took a seat on the raised platform where she normally sat, and called the servants to bring chairs for her daughter and guests. Toph took hers and sat on it backwards, resting her arms and chin on the back.

With her feet planted firmly on the ground, Toph noticed that her father was not in the room with them, and she could not detect his vibrations anywhere in the house.

Toph's mother took a sip of jasmine tea, and beamed at her daughter."I was so glad when I heard you were coming back. So how long will you be staying So what is it you wanted to tell us, your letter made it sound important."

But it was Katara who spoke first, "Actually Mrs. Bei Fong, Toph has something she needs to–

"Where's dad?" Toph said suddenly.

"Your father had to go into town to meet with his associates, but he will be back this evening. He was so excited when he learned you were coming home."

Toph nodded. "I see...Mom can I go to my room. I'm a little tired." She then yawned and stretched to prove her point.

"Oh of course Toph, you must be so exhausted. Why don't you girls go freshen up. There's a hot bath waiting for you, and I'll have the servants bring up some snacks." Then much to her chagrin, Poppy took Toph's arm like a child and led her down the hall to her room.

"You don't have to walk me to my room mom, I know the way," she said, trying to bite back the irritation.

"It's no trouble at all, dear."

Poppy didn't let go of Toph's hand until they arrived at her room, when Toph all but yanked her hand away. Toph stomped inside with Katar and Suki following. "Shall I send some attendants to help you bath Toph," she said sweetly.

"No!" Toph half screamed.

"We can handle things," Suki provided, noticed Poppy's startled expression.

"Yeah, this is usually our girl time." Katara added.

Poppy nodded in understanding, "I see, well come down when you're done."

"We will," they said in unison, giving a small bow.

* * *

"Ahh," Toph sighed, sinking into the hot tub. 'This is the life,' she thought blissfully. Don't get her wrong, dirt and mud would always be number one with her, but a nice hot soak every now and then was heaven.

Toph heard Katara's voice somewhere to her left. "Toph, why didn't you tell your mom about Aang, and why we came."

The blind girl shrugged, "You heard her sugar queen, my dad's not her now. And I don't like explaining things twice."

Katara and Suki exchanged skeptical glances.

"Are you sure?" Katara asked.

"Trust me, things are gonna–

Toph paused, and tilted her head to the side, obviously hearing something the other two couldn't. Suddenly her eye's brightened, and she jumped up. "Snacks!" she cried, and ran out of the tub and threw on a robe, before bolting out of the bathroom.

Katara was drying her hair with a green towel, when she finally emerged from the bathroom. The first thing she saw, was Toph and Momo pigging out of fancy fruit tarts, and servants carrying in their bags. Three she recognized as their own, and about ten she did not, yet she had remembered seeing them on Appa's saddle. Suki appeared next to her, and looked curiously at the many sacks.

"Say Toph?" Katara asked tentatively, "What are in all those bags?"

Toph swallowed, "Just some letters from Twinkle-toes."

The other two girls eyebrows shot up simultaneously, as they looked at Toph, then back to all the bags of what were apparently letters.

"Letters?" Katara asked.

"From Aang?" Suki added.

Toph snorted, "They're just some sissy love letters and poems."

Katara frowned, Zuko had never sent her any love poems, and from the sour look on Suki's face Sokka hadn't either.

"So Aang wrote all these?" Katara had to ask.

Toph nodded.

"So these are all the love letter's he's ever sent?" Suki queried

"No, these are just from this month," she answered, before popping another fruit tart in her mouth.

Katara and Suki exchanged looks again.

"So...can we see some?" Katara asked hopefully.

Toph grabbed a bag from the pile and pushed it behind her head for a pillow. She shrugged. "Knock yourselves out."

Both girls chose bags from the pile, and began digging inside through it's contents. Katara's hand found a neatly folded piece of paper deep with the bag, and snatched it up. Suki soon found one as well.

Katara gently unfolded the sheet, and read the first few lines. "I got a poem!" Katara announced. "...The Blind Temptress," Katara read aloud, covering her mouth with her hand, trying to hold back her giggles. "Is that supposed to be you?!" Toph scowled, and harshly stuffed another tart in her mouth.

Katara read the rest of the poem silently, her cheeks turning a deeper shade of red at every line. Katara wiped heavy tears from her eyes as she finished. "That was beautiful," she sniffed. The waterbender turned to Suki, "Let's hear yours, Suki."

The Kyoshi warrior nodded, and opened her letter. "This ones a–" Suki's eyes popped, and her eyebrows rose to her hairline. "This one a– _**a marriage proposal!"**_

Katara spat out of her tea, "What!" she exclaimed, crawling over to a stunned Suki, and the letter she held. Both girls read, their eyes wide, cheeks blushing, and mouths hanging open.

Finally, Katara managed to tear her eyes away, and rounded on the oddly calm earthbender. "Toph!" she shouted, half hysterical. "Aang asked you to marry him?"

Toph nodded. "Yup."

"But you're only twelve!"

Toph sat up, tired of all the screaming. "Don't worry Sugar Queen, that there is the only one. I beat those out of him a long time ago," she punched her palm for emphasis.

Katara turned her attention back to the letter, then back to Toph. "I'm just...surprised is all."

"What? You mean how could a straight guy write that much poetry?"

"No. I'm surprised you didn't say yes."

"What do you mean? You said it yourself, I'm only twelve."

"Yeah but," Katara blushed as she cast another glance at the letter. "It was just so...Suki, what's the word I'm looking for?"

Katara turned her attention back, and froze. Suki was clutching the letter to her chest, eyes closed, with a deep blush coloring her cheeks. "_I do...I do...I do.." _she murmured.

"Exactly," Katara said.

"Is it really that good?" Toph asked, raising an eyebrow.

Katara smirked, "I'll show you." She then got up and walked to the door.

"Excuse me," she called to one of the servants.

The servant girl bowed as she approached. "Yes, miss?"

"Could you gather all the female guards and servants. Toph has requested that they all come to her room. She has some poetry she wants to share."

* * *

**finished at 9:51 A.M.**

**Hey all. Sorry it's ben six months since my last update. But with all the episodes and finale and SDCC, plus my other fic I just couldn't find time. Next chapter we'll see where Sokka is taking the guys . I promise it will be up soon.**


End file.
